


Limbo, maybe.

by GreekBatmanX



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Semi spoilery if you're not caught up to TVD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekBatmanX/pseuds/GreekBatmanX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's pretty sure he's not dead, but he hasn't been alive for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just a quick drabble thing I did at work this morning because it hurts my heart to think of what this show has done to Tyler. It's unbetaed, unless you count my friend who has no knowledge of TVD reading it and telling me it was a good read. But yeah, it's a short one, so if it sucks, it'll be over soon.

Maybe it’s better this way.

I don’t know if I’m dead yet… hell. I’ve been dead. I should be on the other side though, right? If Julian’s in complete and permanent control of my body, there’s no reason for me to be here, right?

I don’t feel dead. I can definitely touch things, too, and ghosts don’t do that, right? Also, shouldn’t I be like, gravitating towards Bonnie or something if this shit is real?

“Matt man, go easy on him!” I called out as Matt punched Julian… or me, my body, hard enough that my head whipped back. He must have got him with the ring, or Julian must still be used to whatever body he’d been in before because if that were ME? I wouldn’t have flinched.

He doesn’t hear me though, and when I walked over to push my way between him and Jeremy, they didn’t even seem to notice.

Fuck. He saw dead people, right?

“Jer!” I called out, because apparently the way it worked in my head was that people could only hear me if I was talking directly to them. I moved to stand in front of him, waved my hands around like an asshole, but still… zip.

So maybe I wasn’t dead.

This was actually going to suck. Seriously, if I’m stuck here all invisible and silent and shit with the inability to do anything worthwhile, I’d rather actually BE dead - legit dead, not hybrid dead like I’ve been for the past few years. It’d be cool to actually be at peace somewhere. I used to think there was a heaven… we went to church and stuff and even if I wasn’t all that religious, it was nice to think that there was some magic place in the sky that you go to when you die and get eternal happiness or peace or something. It’s hard to still believe in that stuff when you know about places like the other side and that even if there were a Heaven, you probably wouldn’t get to go because you have a fucking curse on you and were basically screwed from the start.

I like to think that’s where my mom is though. She deserves peace.

But really, watching Matt and Jeremy growl at my body as if I were going to be able to jump back in it was getting kind of old. I love that they’re actually trying though. They actually seem to care. Bonnie too.

It’s been a long time since I actually felt like people gave a shit about me, and though the feeling is still kind of fleeting, it’s nice. It’s comforting. I should have never made out with Matt’s mom or banged his sister, he’s probably the only real friend I’ve ever had.

Caroline isn’t even here.

I think that’s one of the things that hurts the most. She’s hiding away at some safe house getting in the middle of bullshit Elena drama again so she can what… be closer to Stefan? I’m not blind, I know she’s into him. It sucks, but at least he’s not as bad as Klaus. Maybe it’s too much to think somebody who swore over and over she loved me and was there for me would actually BE there for me at a time like this, but I guess people change. I’m pretty sure she’s one of the reasons I don’t trust anybody anymore.

This is too depressing.

I don’t remember leaving, but somehow I ended up in my parents old bedroom. I can touch the bed, but can’t pull back the covers. I don’t want to go too far, in case there’s a way to get me back, but I can’t just stand there and watch and not be able to do anything. By habit I take my shoes off before I climb onto the bed. This room hasn’t been used since Klaus killed my mom and it still feels like she’s here. Her makeup is still out on the vanity from where she’d gotten ready the night she died and I could never bring myself to put it away. It was overwhelming, the idea of cleaning up my mom’s private things, so I just didn’t do it. Matt and Jeremy had understood, they didn’t go in the room… nobody did.

And now I was here and I wasn’t positive how I’d gotten here, but as I laid on the bed and smelled the pillow that had a hint of her scent on it, I was glad that this was where I ended up. Maybe things would work out. Maybe they’d find a way to get me back in my body, or maybe, with the other side obliterated, if I was really gone forever, I’d get to see my mom again. My eyes fell on the picture on her bedside table. I was five and on my father’s shoulders as we walked through the park. It had probably been staged, but the smiles on all of our faces were genuine. It’d be nice to have that again, if only for a moment, to remember that there had been some good in my life at some point.

I closed my eyes and willed myself into a slumber that would never come.


End file.
